


A love without end

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, I swear to God, Parody, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: Seperated from the love of his life Skwye by her evil father Jeeves goes to serve Bertie.  Bertie is being abused by his evil aunt and Skwye has to save both Jeeves and Bertie.(Intentional badfic, I swear.)





	A love without end

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2006 for a halloween fic thing. (Trust me, this fic is scarily bad.) My bestest friend ennui_blue_lite, who is the funniest person I've ever met, did an MST of it. It is posted [here!](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/3666.html#cutid1)

Title: A Love without end  
Author: Sky Blue Reverie  
Fandom: Jeeves and Wooster  
Pairing: Jeeves/original female caracter, Bertie/Aunt Agatha non-con impiled  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1900  
Summary: Seperated from the love of his life Skwye by her evil father Jeeves goes to serve Bertie. Bertie is being abused by his evil aunt and Skwye has to save both Jeeves and Bertie  
Author's Notes: This is not a "slash" fiction, okay. I don't see why people always think Jeeves and Bertie are gay. I mean Bertie is always getting engaged to girls for heavens sake. THEY ARE NOT GAY OKAY?   
Disclaimer: The main caracter is NOT based on me shes based on a freind of mine and Berties problem's are serius so if you have those problems please get help okay? Your not alone  
Feedback: Only if your not one of those h8ers like the "slashers" are

_Layin' here in your arms and you hold me tight, tight _  
Tryin' not to watch the clock   
Tick-tickin' as the time goes by (by)   
And I know that you'd best be on your way   
But I'm wishing I could make you stay   
Stay with me forever 

_Though... Your near _  
Still....I wanna make it clear   
Love.... I will always be around 

_Your leaving I'm waiting _  
Forgive me   
I'm always missing you   
Before the goodby   
I feel it allready   
Forgive me   
I'm always missing you   
Before the goodby 

_Kind of hard for me to let you know _  
Seldom let my feeling's show   
How much I'll be missing you   
All the little things that make me week   
Your eyes and the way you speak   
Without you baby I'm not me (I'm not me) 

_Though... Your near _  
Still....I wanna make it clear   
Love.... I will always be around 

_Your leaving I'm waiting _  
Forgive me   
I'm alway's missing you   
Before the goodby  
I feel it allready   
Forgive me   
I'm always missing you   
Before the goodby 

_Your leaving I'm waiting _  
Forgive me   
I'm always missing you   
Before the goodby   
I feel it allready   
Forgive me   
I'm always missing you   
Before the goodby 

_Your leaving I'm waiting _  
Forgive me   
I'm always missing you   
Before the goodby   
I feel it allready   
Forgive me   
I'm always missing you   
Before the goodby 

_Your leaving I'm waiting _  
Forgive me   
I'm always missing you   
Before the goodby 

-Britney Spears, "Before the Goodby"

<3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 

_Yorkshire Mores, Whales, 1915_

"No daddy you cant do this to me!" Skwye Revery, a beautiful auburn-haired 18 year old young welsh woman cried defiently. Her gentle porselain cheeks were stained with cristal tears that she had cried due to her true love, Reginold Jeeves, being crually seperated from her by her evil father, Baron Lloyd von Scarlet auf Cummerbund.

"It's all ready done" the evil man said crually.

"But daddy I love him!" I said.

"he is not of our class. You can not marry a servant, Skwye" he said

"I dont care! I'll follow him. You cant stop us. Our love will conquer all" she said

"if you do you'll regret it. I'll make sure he is arrested and goes to jail" he said "anyway he thinks your dead. I made sure of that" he said

"you are evil, daddy, evil" I whispered brokenly

She flew to the window and stared out. She saw her lovers tall dark form aboard a horse, galloping away miserably. She put's her head in her arms and weeps uncontrolably.

<3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 

_Londen, Englend, 1920_

Reginold Jeeves tucked the small photograph into his drawer which showed a beautiful auburn haired young woman He often took it out to remember the one woman he had loved the only woman he would ever love he shed a single solitary tear before putting the picture away.

"jeeves I bally say, wot!" he heard the voice of his employer, Bertie Wooster, from the other room He sighed and got up sadly wiping his eye's and going out to see what the young master needed 

"what does Sir require?" Asked the butler perfectly correctly. No one would ever guess that inside he was dieing of a broken heart

"its a bally beautiful day, wot?" The young man ejaculated as he saw his butler enter. 

Just then the doorbell rang the dark-haired man answered the door it was Aunt Agatha

"Jeeves I say I don't bally want to see her!" the younger man was suddenly afraid but it was too late He trembled when the daunting figure of his aunt came in the room. 

"wooster!! I asked you to come see me at my house yesterday and you didn't show up what is wrong with you you bloody young fool?!?" she said.

"but aunt agatha, I say, I was, umm, bally busy, wot" he said.

"you will go to my house now. She said sternly.

The young man whimpered but followed his aunt agatha out the door. She pinched his but as he goes out causing him to jump but Jeeves' doesn't even notice. The dark-haired butler sigh's. His employer has become more and more depressed lately like the butler himself but nothing can ever make the dark-haired man better not since the love of his live had so tragicly died at such a crually young age.

<3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 

That night Jeeves and Wooster were in their apartment alone together each thinking there own sad thought's. Reginold was sadly thinking about Skwye. For some reason he was thinking about her more and more often lately almost like she was trying to comunicate with him in his mind only that couldn't be true because she was dead. She was so beautiful so compasionate so caring. She had been his first love and he had loved her since he first heard her spirited laugh even though he knew he was below her. He admired her from affar but he never thought she could possibly return his love. But the gentle welsh beauty had to his incredable surprise returned his emotions' and they had carried on a secret but pasionate love affair for several month's without her father finding out They both knew that there love was a forbiden one because a high borne lady could not date a servant not even a butler like Jeeves was. He would come to her bedroom at night and they would make love all night until he had to sneak away at dawn kissing her and promising her to return again that night. Then her father had found out somehow and when he threatened to fire the butler the red-haired girl had killed herself she had thrown herself off the cliff near their house the Baron had said. When the butler found out his world had ended he galloped away that night nowing that he would never be the same again. 

The younger man was upset to. The thing's his aunt was making him do they couldn't be right. He didn't want to do those things like kissing her. But she wouldn't leave him alone and she threatened to make his live a living H-E-double hockey sticks unless he did what she wanted. She also said that if he told anyone he would regret it. He beleved her because she could take away all his money and make him live in the street if she wanted too. All of his money was controled by her. He sighed. "I say Jeeve's I think I'll take a bally bath. Will you go and get it ready, wot" he asked sadly.

The butler got up with a sigh and did as he was asked he layed out the younger mans shaving thing's because the younger man always shaved while he was in the bath then he left the room to give the younger man some privacy while he took a bath. 

Wooster got in the bath with a sigh. He really didn't know how things could get any worse. His life had no meaning no purpose. He saw the razor blade that his butler had layed out for him and it gleamed atractively he reached for it almost in a days. He picked it up and caresed it gently, hypnoticly. The pain inside was to much to bare. He had to find a way to get it out of him. He layed the blade against the inside of his arm and sliced gently. The blood flowed out rich and crimson blooming like a flour in the bath water. It was beautiful. He gazed at the rich crimson fluid draining out of him and finaly felt free.

Meanwhile, the butler was out in the main room and put his head in his hands and cried. "Oh, Skwye, Skwye" he said over and over as he wept helplessly and he knew that his live wasn't worth living anymore without her

"Yes my darling" he heard. He thought he was imaging things and continued cring. Then he felt a tender hand on his cheek and he looked up incredulusly. There was his love! Skwye was not dead!!! He gasped and hugged her. "my darling, my darling" he said over and over They were both crying "I was never dead, it was only that my evil daddy the baron lyed to you to keep us apart" she said. He kissed her over and over hardly beleving that she was really their. She was just as beautiful as he remembered and he loves her just as much as the last time they had seen each other.

Just then they hear a weak voice from the bathroom saying "Jeeves I think I need some bally help in here, wot" The butler went to see what the young master wanted. When he saw the razor blade and the blood he screamed. 

The auburn haired woman hearing the paniked cry of her lover came running in she immediately figured out what had happened acting quickly. she got a cloth and bound up the younger man's wound, she knew that he had not lost enough blood to be truely dangerous. Jeeves was still trembling and she goes to him and comforts him with hug's and kisses' when he is calmed down she turns back to the younger man "why would you do such a thing my dear Bertie" she asks him with compassion in her melodous voice. 

Something about her caring makes him answer honestly "its because well its because my bally aunt makes me do bally things that are bally wrong" he weeps as he admits this "like kissing her and stuff, wot" 

"Oh!" the auburn haired woman gasps horrified. That is horrible Bertie. Don't worry me and Reggie will protect you from now on" she hugs him and wipes away his tears he imediatly feels 100% better just being in the presence of this incredibly compasionate auburn haired woman.

Skwye and Reginold help the younger man out of the bath and get him bandaged properly and in a robe then the door of the apartment flies open 

The baron stands in the doorway armed with a gun "alright I'm taking my daughter back home with me" he says "you guys aren't going too stop me. Shes my property and I can do what I want with her"

Jeeves and Bertie stand together in front of the auburn haired woman. "your bally not taking her away" the younger man says. "Sir is correct" the butler adds.

Just then aunt Agatha appears. "wooster, come with me!" she says. the baron startled wirls around and accidently fires the gun shooting agatha She clutches her heart as the blood blossom's and falls to the floor dead.

Skwye Bertie and Reginold stared agast. Skwye acting quickly quickly goes to the phone and calls the police Jeeves and Bertie restle the evil baron to the ground and keep him their until the cops arrive. Then they arest the barron and throw him in jail for life for shooting aunt agatha.

Bertie hugs Skwye. "thank you Skwye he says "for coming to our bally house and saving all of us. We would have bally died without you, wot" 

"It's alright" she says hugging him back "you'll be alright now I promise and you don't ever have to hurt yourself again"

"I know" he says. "I don't bally need to anymore. And I just inherited all of aunt Agatha's money, so now I'm bally rich, wot" 

"Me to" Skwye says "I just inherited all of my evil father's money"

Then the to men hugged even though they aren't gay or anything because men can hug without being all gay about it 

Then Reginold fell to his knees and said in a shaky voice "Skwye my darling will you do me the incredable honor of being my wife"

"Yes my darling yes" she said "of course I will my one true love"

The auburn haired woman and the dark-haired man kissed pasionately.

Skwye and Reginold Jeeves along with their deer friend Bertie lived out the rest of their lives in happiness and love. It was A Love Without end.

The End.

Read the [MST!](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/3666.html#cutid1)


End file.
